Five Times Finn Thinks Blaine Is Cool
by dtngfan
Summary: ..and one time Kurt does not. Finn -  as he watches  Kurt and Blaine's relationship unfolding. Finn point of view, but definitely Kurt and Blaine...


Five Times Finn Thinks Blaine is Cool, and One Time Kurt Does Not

1. In Which Blaine Sings to Kurt

They're standing in the McKinley courtyard, surrounding Kurt in his top hat, watching the Warblers serenade him. Finn turns to watch Blaine on the piano. Man, he can really play...and sing. Impressive.

Finn actually feels something real for Quinn right then, watching her smile up at Kurt as Blaine sings to him. It isn't really love, he doesn't think, but definitely some kind of affection. It's cool, how Quinn is really happy for Kurt. Because he's really happy for Kurt. Because if anyone deserves to be happy, it's Kurt. After all he's been through.

And it's cool that she likes Blaine as much as he does. Which maybe isn't that big a deal because as far as he can tell, everyone really likes Blaine. Even Burt. But it's cool because he really feels happy standing there with his arm around his girlfriend, watching his brother's boyfriend sing to him. He even got teary and all that because Kurt is coming back to McKinley. It's all kinds of sweet.

So Kurt is back at McKinley. And he has a boyfriend. Finn reaches out to hug him as the song is ending. He thinks it's awesome. He just hopes that Kurt can tell that that's what he thinks. Because he doesn't usually say those kinds of things.

Finn looks up as Blaine walks away, flanked by Warblers, but he hangs back. And turns around. Finn holds his breath because that look on Blaine's face. It's like happy and sad. He would never tell this to Kurt or Blaine because, I mean, they've only been together for a few weeks and it's really none of his business, but he thinks that maybe it's like love. But he isn't sure. But one thing he is sure of is that Blaine really really likes Kurt. And that's cool.

Quinn saw the look too. She looks at Finn and sighs kind of sadly, he thinks. "Honeymoon phase," she shrugs.

"Yeah," Finn says. But he doesn't really think that. Because he isn't exactly sure that that's what was happening. Blaine and Kurt had already been friends for a long time. Blaine was always around. Like a fixture. He even got invited to Friday night dinners before they even started dating. And no one minded because, like he said before, everyone really likes Blaine.

So he really doesn't think this is all some new stars in his eyes thing. Because it isn't really new. Except of course the kissing part. And whatever else they do (I mean they're two guys...two guys, how awesome must that be...except not like that)...because Finn's pretty sure that Kurt has wanted that for a really long time, even before Blaine, and definitely, definitely since he met Blaine. And even Finn gets that because as far as he can tell, Blaine is good looking. Like girls and gay guys think he's hot. And also, he's really nice, if he hasn't mentioned that before. But he doesn't think that Blaine looked back at Kurt like that because it's the honeymoon phase. He thinks it's something more.

It's something he's not sure that he has with Quinn.

2. In which Finn is suspicious, but Blaine trusts Kurt

It was kind of stupid of him, he has to admit, to think that Kurt would actually cheat on Blaine. Maybe even stupider than thinking Sam was gay, or bi, or whatever.

When he gets home that evening, after he and Rachel drop off Sam's guitar, all he wants to do is apologize to Kurt...again. He thinks he and Rachel deserved every sassy bitch face Kurt had given them that week - which were many. But Kurt had never corrected them. Or denied it. I mean he did tell Rachel she was insane...and Blaine's picture was still smiling in his locker. But still, Kurt never point blank said that he was not cheating on Blaine with Sam. He guesses now that he didn't need to. He has nothing to prove.

So he runs up the stairs, eager to hang his head and grovel yet again... though he isn't sure Kurt even still cares. But Kurt's door is only an inch open and he hears laughing coming from the room.

"You should have seen her, Blaine. She was so earnest and concerned, warning me...warning _me_, that Sam was not worth giving _you_ up for. I mean, please." They were silent for a moment, then, "what's that look?"

"Nothing," that was Blaine, "you're sweet."

"Me? Why?" Even though Finn can't see, he is pretty sure Kurt's blushing. Kurt is always blushing.

"Well, I mean, Sam is pretty cute," Blaine was teasing "What?...He is."

"And you, Blaine Warbler, are hot...and really...as if anyone can compete."

"You _are_ sweet." There's silence and shuffling and Finn knows that's his cue to boot it down the stairs. The only problem is that in rounding the corner he knocks Carole's potpourri bowl off the decorative shelf. Oops.

Now there's more shuffling and Blaine's head suddenly peaks out the door. "Uh...hi?" Finn says sheepishly. Blaine just laughs. "I was ummm...coming up to talk to Kurt...but I, um, saw that he was busy..."

"It's all PG-13, Finn" Kurt's voice from inside the room. "Nothing you haven't seen before. Come on in."

Well, actually, he hasn't really caught them doing _that_ before. But I mean he and pretty much everyone else in ND has been accused of public displays of affection at some point, and this isn't even public...and they are kind of sweet. And mostly Kurt's happy. And that's cool.

And yeah, he was pretty stupid to think that Kurt would cheat on Blaine.

3. In which Blaine is going to the prom

"He was beaten up by three guys after he went with some guy to a dance at his old school...and that guy was just a friend," Burt answers Finn's questioning eyes after Blaine takes off following Kurt huffing to his room.

"Wow. Blaine." Finn didn't know that, "geez."

"Yeah. Blaine." Burt sighs. He's worried.

"And he's still going to our prom...it's not even his prom. I don't think I'd do that...I mean if it was me. You know, I think that-" Finn pauses as Burt looks up at him, wondering what else there is to say. "I think that Blaine really likes Kurt," is what ends up coming out.

Finn can't exactly tell because he isn't the best at reading these things, but he thinks that he sees the corner of Burt's mouth smile, "That he does."

"Cool."

Finn knocks quietly on Kurt's door and pokes his head in. Kurt and Blaine are sitting facing each other on Kurt's bed, holding each others' hands. He thought he saw them smiling.

"Yes Finn?" Kurt asks in his 'and-what-exactly-are-you-doing-here' voice, but Finn can tell that the tension from downstairs has diffused already. That's good.

"I just wanted...I mean...it's great that you guys are going to prom together. And Blaine, it's really cool that you would come to our prom after what happened...Burt told me...And like, Kurt is just a gay Braveheart kind of guy, so I really hope that you're still going because you know you can jam with us, and we've got your back, if you're still going-"

"Finn, you can stop now," Kurt cuts him off.

"Yes, we're still going," Blaine smiles.

"Cool," Finn almost feels relieved, "because Kurt really likes you-"

"Finn, please stop right now," Kurt is cringing. Blaine is laughing.

"I really like Kurt."

"Yeah...it's just really cool that you're going together." Blaine and Kurt both look up at Finn and the three of them just stay silent for a moment.

"Thanks Finn." Kurt finally breathes out.

And Finn can tell that he really means it. Because he guesses that not a lot of people think it's really cool that their stepbrother is going to the junior prom with his boyfriend. But Finn thinks so.

4. In Which Kurt is Prom Queen, Finn is indignant, and Blaine is both brave and hot

"Blaine?...Hey. You asleep?" Finn thuds his way down the stairs as quietly as he can. He peers over the couch at Blaine who should be asleep. It's 2am on prom night. Blaine is lying down staring at the ceiling. He's not asleep.

"Hey Finn," Blaine sits up wearily, "I'm up. Obviously."

"Dude, I just got off the phone with Puck. He told me what happened. I'm so sorry. I can't even-"

Blaine shrugs, "Yeah, well," he pauses, "...Kurt was epic, though."

"I heard you were too. Dancing with him after that in front of everybody."

Blaine shrugs, "Yeah, well. That wasn't so hard. Kurt was really the brave one." Finn nods but he isn't so sure because when you dance like that, with your boyfriend, when you're more afraid than he is, and everyone is watching, well, that's pretty brave too.

"I just don't get it sometimes, you know? What is everyone's problem? Like you weren't even doing anything...I don't know. I know Kurt would say I've come a long way and all that but I don't think I would ever have done something like they did tonight." Finn is impassioned. "Is Kurt okay?"

"I think so. We pretty much danced for the rest of the night - with each other, with Mercedes, Rachel-" Finn's eyes drop, "oh, sorry...I heard about what happened."

"I'm sure everyone has," Finn sighs, "_That_ _guy_ just made me so mad. And you know, Rachel - she deserves so much more than that. So much more. And I know, why do I care? She's not my girlfriend. I broke up with her. I have a girlfriend. I shouldn't care...so I guess I'm like a humongously bad boyfriend?"

"Look Finn, I'm _really_ not judging. I was the one who was making out with the same Rachel Berry, drunk, in front of Kurt, and then took her on a date, when Kurt had told me he had feelings for me. I don't think anyone's really free from confusion when it comes to these things. So whatever."

"Thanks...and yeah. What was with that kissing Rachel thing anyway? I thought you were gay."

"I am gay, Finn. In case you haven't noticed-"

"Then what-"

"Alcohol. Lips. Confusion. Not wanting to deal with feelings. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah," Finn smirks.

"I think you can add me to your list of drunk-types."

"Gay-guys-who-kiss-girls-to-avoid-boys?"

"Sounds about right."

"So next party?"

"I think I'll just kiss Kurt-" Finn smiles, "I really wanted to kiss him on the dance floor tonight. I mean just to show those bastards - sorry. Maybe that's too much information."

"No. No. You so should have." This time Blaine smiles.

"You know, I know you wouldn't have done something like they did."

"I wouldn't. Not even before Kurt was like, my brother."

"Yeah...I think that's why Kurt liked you last year," Blaine looks sideways at Finn sheepishly, "You had kindness..." They pause for a minute when a grin begins creeping up on Finn's face.

"No way, dude. It was 'cause I'm a stud. Hot, you know?" Blaine's eyes shine up at him in surprised amusement. Finn is grateful for the change in conversation, away from the drama. So much drama.

"Right."

"So you knew about that?"

"Of course. I mean, Kurt and I...we do talk."

"And we're cool?" because Finn knows that stuff like that can make things weird.

"Uh, yeah?" Blaine is a little confused by the question, "No offense, but it was a long time ago, and it never really bothered me...I mean, the way I see it, you not being gay kind of worked out for me in the end."

"Yeah... But I mean, Kurt still thinks I'm hot right? 'Cause the girls think he has pretty good taste and-"

"Seriously Finn? I think Kurt thinks that _I'm_ hot. _Me_. Well, I hope..."

"Well, of course. He's your boyfriend-"

"Exactly."

"But still, I think he must still think that I look good-"

"Shouldn't I be the judge of all this?" A soft, high pitched voice coming from the stairs breaks through their banter .

"Kurt!" Blaine is clearly embarassed, though Finn doesn't totally get why, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he chuckled, "couldn't sleep...and then this was oh so amusing." He makes his way down the rest of the stairs, a sleepy, dishevelled, t-shirt clad version of himself sliding in on the couch beside Blaine, nudging his shoulder.

"Okay, so you answer then. Who's hotter, me or Blaine?"

"Oh god Finn-" Blaine puts his head in his hands, mortified. Kurt is amused.

"Finn, you're my stepbrother. So just...no. And...Blaine is hotter. Blaine." Kurt nudges him again as he quirks his eyebrow up from his hands.

"Told you?" Blaine shrugs.

"But I'm still hot right? I mean, everyone trusts your opinion and-"

"As highly bizarre, therapeutic and entertaining this all is for me...can we stop now?"

Finn looks at Kurt. For a moment he had forgotten all about the drama of the night, the fight, Quinn's disappointment, his jealousy, the prom queen, and they were just brothers and friends and hanging out. At 2 am, in pajamas, on prom night.

5. In which Rachel asks Kurt and Blaine for advice

"Good afternoon, boys," Kurt and Blaine turn around in the Hudson-Hummel kitchen at the sound of Rachel's unmistakable voice.

Kurt rolls his eyes and grins, "Rachel."

"Hey Rachel. What's up?" Blaine turns to her as Kurt passes him a glass of ice water with lime. "We're trying to escape the heat. You and Finn want to join us for a game of ping pong or something?"

"Ping pong?" Kurt winces, "That's Finn's table. I don't do ping pong."

"No. No ping pong today...Finn's not back from football practice yet... I actually wanted to ask you two... for advice...about something."

Kurt looks at her suspiciously, "Us? Advice?"

"I'll listen to you sing," Blaine starts making his way into the living room. Rachel doesn't follow.

"No, Blaine. It's not about music."

"It's not?" Kurt and Blaine in unison.

"What does Rachel Berry need advice on that is not about her career?"

"Well, we're all mature almost adults here. And we should be able to talk about these things so I'll just say it...sex." Kurt and Blaine's eyes go wide as Kurt starts shaking his head back and forth.

"You two are having sex right?" Rachel is still talking, Kurt is still shaking, and Blaine is highly amused, " I mean Finn thinks you must be...at least some type-"

"Finn what?...How does he even- where is he getting his ideas...? What? No. Just no. This conversation is stopping now."

"Kurt wait-"

"Oh Blaine. Always wanting to help. I'm sorry but I have to draw the line at talking about our sex life to my stepbrother's girlfriend who has apparently already been talking about it to my stepbrother. Why Rachel? Why?"

"So you're admitting that you do have a sex life then?" Kurt just continues to shake his head, "because Kurt- and Blaine, if you do...I want to be mature about this," Rachel sighs, "I could use some help."

Blaine jumps in, maybe even enthusiastically, as Kurt winces, "We do...I mean, we don't ...you know...yet, but, I mean, we've been together for a while," he looks at Kurt for some kind of 'I'm not going to kill if you keep going' face and he thinks he gets it (although Kurt is still shaking his head), "and we do. I mean, you know, have a sex life." Blaine finishes, Kurt stares, Rachel smiles.

"Thank you, Blaine. And yes, I didn't just mean...you know...that wouldn't really help me anyways. Finn and I are just back together in the last month, as you know, and we haven't really-"

"Okay. I've heard enough," Kurt's voice gets high and agitated as he turns to Rachel, then Blaine, "Rachel, Blaine - I am exiting the room now. I am going to write the next scene of my musical and forget this conversation ever happened. I will leave Blaine to you, Rachel, because he seems to relish opportunities to give advice, at times even when his knowledge is severely limited and internet inspired-"

"It's not anymore, though," Blaine bounces back. Kurt rolls his eyes but grins sheepishly at Blaine despite himself.

"Enjoy Blaine's wisdom, Rachel," he huffs as he turns on his heels. Exiting stage left.

"Dramatic," says Rachel.

"Always." Blaine smiles, and then, slightly awkwardly, "So...what exactly do you want to know?... I have to say I'm a little surprised that you came to me and Kurt...two kind of fumbling gay guys who hadn't really had boyfriends before six months ago-"

"I knew Kurt, but...even you?"

"Even me...you sound so surprised," Blaine smiled, "it must be my maturity,"

"Says the gay boy who got drunk, kissed me, took me on a date, when he really had feelings for my equally hot and talented best friend,"

"Touche."

"But in any case, I don't think previous inexperience matters. It gets cancelled out by actual experience. Which you're actually having with an actual boyfriend. And you have the added advantage of being two guys...so that's why...and I think Finn would really like us to get past second base this time...so..."

"And you?"

"What?"

"Do you want to get past second base? Because I think that's the most important thing in a relationship-"

"Oh Blaine, so earnest...Of course I do. I just want to be good at it. You know, Rachel Berry doesn't do anything half heartedly."

Blaine smiles knowingly, "Neither does Kurt Hummel."

"_So _earnest," A voice pipes in from the living room, laughing.

"He's listening?" Rachel shakes her head.

"Of course he is. He just likes the drama of it all."

"I heard that," Kurt really is listening.

Blaine raises his voice, "And did I tell you, Rachel, that Kurt is really really good at giving head?"

"Blaine!...I'm scandalized. That's it. I'm going upstairs now. Good bye." There is unmistakable stomping up stairs for effect. Blaine can just picture Kurt's blush and he is highly amused with himself. But Rachel looks slightly mortified.

"Okay Rachel," Blaine sighs, "let's do this. I'm a guy. I like guys. I am going to be very technical and informative and I will have you ready to rock Finn's world with handjobs and blowjobs and whatever else you two decide to do." Rachel blushes.

"_That _should not make you blush. You've got to be able to say the words. Trust me. It adds to the whole experience," Blaine quips as Rachel furrows her eyebrows. "Okay. Never mind that for now. Back to the basics. How-to-turn-a-guy-on 101. Lesson 1 - the penis."

"Okay. Just let me get out my notebook," Blaine sighs and shakes his head.

Thirty-six minutes later Blaine hears quiet footsteps walking down the stairs, and Kurt's eyes appear looking frightened into the kitchen. "Over yet?" he cringes, ready to bolt.

"Yes, Kurt," Rachel has her self satisfied smile. "I have to thank your lovely boyfriend for being so candid and helpful. I feel fully prepared for the task at hand."

Before he can even respond, Kurt and Blaine are both keeled over laughing, and even Rachel's feigned indignation is overtaken with a giggle. "I'm so sorry, Rachel," Blaine means it, "it was just an amusing choice of words."

"Yes, well. Anyways, thank you. I feel prepared."

"Oh Rachel. Such a romantic," Kurt rolls his eyes, "Listen. And this is the only thing I will say about this whole-" and he gestures erratically, cringing, "awkward request of yours-"

"So Kurt Hummel does have something to say-"

"One thing, Rachel. One thing. Just...I know you think you're prepared,... and I have no doubt that Blaine did his best to transfer his considerable skills," Blaine smiles at him, Kurt blushes and adds "_earnestl_y, to you but just-" Kurt sighs, "don't overthink it, okay? And yes, this is coming from me. In the end it is about you and Finn and how you feel about each other. He was the one okay with staying safe on second base even despite previous...ahem...experience. So yeah, that's it."

"Thank you, Kurt. Yes. I agree. Yes. And thank you, Blaine," Rachel finishes as Blaine follows her to the front door.

"I don't mind. Seriously. Knowledge is power and all that... I actually believe it. So does Kurt. He's just a little more melodramatic about talking about these things," Blaine looks back to see Kurt pouring them some more lime water in the kitchen and mouths quietly to Rachel, "Don't tell him I said this, but Kurt is actually way more adventurous than me. I'm just along for the ride."

"Pun?"

"Intended."

"And he really does give great head," Blaine whispers this time, "focused, meticulous, nothing half way- sound like Kurt?"

"Yes...and like me," Rachel muses, "I think I"m going to take my notes home to read them over before I see Finn later today...and Blaine...thanks."

Later that night, Finn enters his living room as quietly as he can, just in time for curfew, to see Blaine and Kurt asleep on the couch, a movie quietly playing and long forgotten on the television. Blaine is lying horizontally, curled up in Kurt's lap, and Finn smiles to himself.

Finn doesn't want to disturb them so he tries really hard to get to the stairs without bounding too much, when he sees Kurt's eyes suddenly blink open. Damn. "Sorry, Kurt. Trying to be quiet-"

"It's okay," Kurt whispers, "y'have a good date?"

Finn smiles widely not seeing Kurt cringe, "Yeah. It was awesome," he answers. Because it really really was. "Rachel said she spent the afternoon with you and Blaine," he smiles, happy they're all friends.

"Yes...well, she spent it with Blaine mostly," Kurt laughs to himself.

"That's cool," Finn smiles again, "Because you know, Kurt, I'm not sure if I've told you this, but I really like Blaine."

"I'm sure you do, Finn, I'm sure you do."

"Yeah," Finn confirms, "he's really great."


End file.
